Taiyaki
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Dorayaki |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sashimi |paired2 = |fa1 = Large Sparrow |fa2 = |recipe = Tamagoyaki |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 19th-20th century |cn name = 鲷鱼烧 |personality = Energetic |height = 156cm |likes1 = Dorayaki |likes2 = Sanma |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Brandy Kopp |cvjp = Nakamura Eriko |cvcn = V17-Shishi (V17-十四) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I bring luck and fortune! |bio = She can bring good luck to others and is a symbol of good fortune. She likes to stick close to her brother and is especially fond of ceremonies. |food introduction = Taiyaki is covered with a crunchy coating. People consider it as a lucky dish that can bring great fortune. |acquire = * Summoning * Airship * Exploration |events = |power = 1010 |atk = 34 |def = 10 |hp = 301 |crit = 688 |critdmg = 854 |atkspd = 228 |normaltitle = Festival Celebration |normal = Taiyaki waves her flag to boost the morale of all team members, increasing their Crit Rate by 10 for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Flag Slash |energy = Taiyaki chops the nearest enemy, dealing 100% Atk damage, plus 120 extra damage. When the target's health is less than or equal to 10%, it triggers a slaying effect, causing the target to die instantly. |linktitle = Super Flag Slash |link = Taiyaki chops the nearest enemy, dealing 120% Atk damage, plus 156 extra damage. When target's health is less than or equal to 15%, it triggers a slaying effect, causing the target to die instantly. |pair = Dorayaki |title1 = Appearance Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Appearance of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Cater to Preference |skill2 = Increase the initial Mood of the Judge in Voyage by 3%. (+3 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = Meeting me is a sign of good luck~~~Now, let's have a happy festival~~~ |login = Fortune has arrived, come quickly~ |arena = Brother~ Master Attendant, I can't find my Big Brother~ |skill = For my Brother, I will do my best! |ascend = Woah, incredible! Brother, look! |fatigue = I suddenly really miss my home |recovering = A family's embrace really is the warmest place~ |attack = Let's march towards a better future~ |ko = Fortune will not die, Brother... |notice = Whoever gets to eat this sure is lucky! |idle1 = Big Brother~ I really want to go out and play with my Brother. Will you let me go, Master Attendant? |idle2 = My mascot is not a house pet. It cannot be raised in captivity! |idle3 = |interaction1 = Many congratulations~ |interaction2 = Big Brother~ Oh? It's Master Attendant... |interaction3 = Who can bring me happiness? |pledge = In the future, both good fortune and I will be by your side at all times, Master Attendant. |intimacy1 = Oh? Is cleaning the house more important than celebrating? |intimacy2 = I have heard people say that after marriage, a woman becomes more virtuous. So, does that mean I am now considered virtuous? |intimacy3 = I'm not used to being so close~ Master Attendant~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Love Nest |skin quote = TBA |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills